


Special

by AnastasiaEsmeraldaEvangeline



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cussing, Dancing, Dark, F/M, Gunplay, Inspired by Music, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnastasiaEsmeraldaEvangeline/pseuds/AnastasiaEsmeraldaEvangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is acting out. Petyr reacts. This probably won't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm new here. This is my first fanfiction. Please let me know what ya'll think.  
> I do not own any of these characters.  
> The song that this was inspired by and that they are supposed to be dancing to is Strip It Down by Luke Bryan

The poor lad is about to cum into her mouth when she hears the shot ring out. She feels the body go limp. She removes him from her mouth and smirks at the dead boy. She didn’t need to turn around to see who shot him. She also didn’t fear that she would be next. She stands. She had been on her knees between the boy’s legs while he sat on the edge of the bed. The boy had one shot to the head. He really is an excellent marksman, she thinks admiringly. The sheets are slowly being soaked in the servant boy’s blood. She sighs at the mess. 

“What do you think you were doing?” His calm collected question makes her smirk deepen. She finally turns to him. He is furious. He tries to hide it, but his eyes are practically coming out of his sockets and have a raging fire behind them. She attempts not to smile. 

“You would think that a man in your profession wouldn’t need me to explain the situation.” She pauses her taunt. The gun is still in his hand, but it lay lazily at his side rather than being pointed at her. She continues. “But if I must. You see when a boy is presented with a nice pair of tits and an eager mouth he decides to let his cock do the thinking for him.” He clenches his jaw. He used to talk like that to her all the time and every time his good little girl would blush at his vulgar words. Too bad that girl is long dead. 

“He was under strict orders.” He begins to force out of gritted teeth, but her laugh cuts him off. 

“I can be very persuasive.” She breathes out seductively. She hoods her eyes and walks towards him. “Ironically you taught me that.” The music she had on during her tryst still plays in the background. She is a couple feet away from him before she starts to sway to the beat. She moves her body sexily to the sound of Luke Bryan’s deep baritone. She continues to move to him as she dances. She could tell despite his best efforts he was becoming aroused by her little show.  
“Why?” He grunted. She bends her head back running her hand along her neck while continuing to sway her hips. 

“Because you told me I couldn’t.” She reaches him. His body is tense and unmoving. She places a hand on his chest and circles his form. She lets her hand drag over his shirt as she whispers, “And I was bored. You know I do stupid things when I’m bored.” She finishes her circle. She is face to face with him now. She does a small half turn with a swell in the music. She then presses her back to his chest and never once stops the motions of her hips. She feels him give in after a couple of beats. He wraps an arm around her waist and begins to move his hips with hers. As she presses her ass into his groin she looks at the dead boy before them. The old her would have been disgusted to be in the same room with this dead body let alone to be the cause of its owner’s sudden departure from this world. It is true she did not pull the trigger, but she knew what Petyr would do upon finding them in such a state. She had been fucking the servants for months and at first that was enough. Sadly the thrill of defying Petyr without him knowing grew dull. So she decided she would just have to let him catch her. She realizes she should feel disgusted with herself. The very dead servant boy currently making a mess in her bed was not a bad person. He did nothing to hurt her. He did not deserve this, but then who in this life gets what they deserve. If she was lucky she would not and she was certain Petyr would be able to avoid his karmic fate. She didn’t care about the boy. He was a fool, maybe he did deserve his end. She couldn’t even remember his name. He was just a means to an end, to Petyr. She feels hot breath on her neck. His whisper draws her attention away from the corpse. As he speaks into her ear she feels the barrel of the gun run up her ribs and come to rest right under her jaw. 

“You didn’t do something irreversibly stupid did you?” The ice in his voice contrasted with the warmth of his breath is intoxicating. She presses herself against him further. Him, and the gun. Nothing would please her more than to say yes, but that would get her a bullet to the head most likely and why die for something that isn’t even true. She shakes her head from side to side feeling the metal of the gun bite into her flesh. “Say it.” This makes her smile.

“No. I am still as pure as freshly fallen snow.” She says in a voice two octaves higher than her normal tone. He uses the arm around her waist to spin her towards him. He moves the gun along her jaw line stopping right under her chin. Their hips still sway. When he sees her eyes are absent of fear he tucks the gun in his pants at the small of his back. Some might mistake this for a sign of surrender, but she knows better. She knows him better. He is simply switching tactics. He puts both his hands on her hips and she wraps her arms around his neck. As they dance he says

“I guess I will have to hire an all-female staff.” She rewards this with another laugh. She molds her body with his and tells his neck

“Do you really think I haven’t gotten these silly girls to finger fuck my pussy and lick up the juices when I’m all done.” He tightens his grip on her. He pulls back just far enough to see if she is fucking with him. She isn’t. She can feel him growing hard at the idea despite his anger. His eyes are still fiery, but anger is not the only thing that lights them now. He runs one hand up her side and grips her neck.

“What am I to do with you?” He asks not expecting an answer, but she offers one anyway

“Let me go.” He smirks. She mimics him. She knows that will never happen. She will die before she leaves him, but no reason she can’t have a little fun before she goes. 

“Sorry sweetling I’m not done with you yet.” He moves her head to one side and begins to kiss her neck. She lets out a contented sigh. If she is being honest, she doesn’t want to leave. Where would she go? Sansa Stark is dead and Alayne Stone has no money or friends. She also is so fucked up at this point no one would want her besides the person slowly lavishing her neck with attention. She just doesn’t want to be another investment like everyone else. She wants to be special. She almost rolls her eyes at this. What a stupid notion. Not just stupid, but pathetic. It saddens her that in many ways she is still just a silly little bird. Worse she is his silly little bird. She grinds into him. He is hard now. She runs her fingers through his hair the way she knows he likes. He moans into her skin. She begins to nibble on his ear. He is reciprocating her hip movements with equal fervor now, desperately seeking adequate friction. The song in the background slowly begins to fade out. He begins to work his mouth back up her neck, along her jaw. He gives her a chaste kiss. Her hands move down to his chest. When she feels his tongue run across her lower lip she allows him to enter her mouth. She wonders if he can taste the dick she was sucking just moments ago. She lets this continue for a couple more seconds. Then pushes on his chest, forcing him away. His eyes are dark with desire. She leans in, kisses his ear, and whispers

“You have quite a mess to clean up.” With that, she removes herself from him and slips out the door humming the song they had just danced to.


End file.
